


Those socks will kill you one day, Molly Hooper.

by QueenVictoria



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cats can be evil, F/M, Hospitals, I don´t know what I was thinking, Mollly Hooper making bad decisions, Molly Hooper loves her cat, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlolly - Freeform, Toby is fine by the way, it was deep in the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoria/pseuds/QueenVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper loves her knee-high socks, that will maybe change after her little accident. But in the end these socks will make Sherlock realize just how much Molly Hooper means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those socks will kill you one day, Molly Hooper.

**Author's Note:**

> This is no excuse, but I haven´t written anything for an audience in over three years and I´m not a native english speaker. But I really hope you enjoy my little story. The idea came from one little tumblr post: http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/121683703368/prompts-for-adoption  
> And this is me writing sherlolly with the keywords: knee-high socks/bloody/Toby.  
> And now enough talking --> Enjoy.

Molly Hooper loved to sleep in just a shirt, panties and knee-high socks. That habit had started when she had been in college, when she would come back to her dorm room to sleep, but it would be so cold that she couldn´t. So she started to wear knee-high socks to keep warm. She never got rid of that habit, even now with her flat having a reasonably good heating. Sherlock had of course never seen her wear her socks. The times he had been in her flat she always had been fully dressed. But this little fact will change today.

Molly did not remember a day like this in her whole career as a pathologist. Ten dead children from a normal school trip horribly gone wrong. She never had to deal with so many dead children. 

Coming home all she wanted to do was to take a shower, eat some ice cream and cuddle up in bed with Toby, wearing her favorite socks. She got to the point were all that was missing was Toby. But her little fluffy ball of love was nowhere to be found. 

After trying to get him to come to her for over half an hour Molly was nearly ready to give up, but one small MEOW stopped her. It came from her open kitchen window. She immediately ran to the window and true and behold Toby is sitting right outside on the far end of the windowsill. She tried calling him again and again, but Toby would not budge. So Molly did something, that later she would consider to be a very stupid move, she hoisted herself up on the window frame and half crawled out of her window to get Toby herself. It was then, that she realized her arms weren´t long enough to grasp Toby. So she did the next stupid thing that came to her mind, she fully got out of the window and stood on top of her small windowsill, only dressed in an old shirt from her father, panties and her favorite socks. In the end those socks would nearly kill her, because as soon as she took one step towards Toby, she slipped and fell down to the street.

 

The next thing she sees, when she regains consciousness is a bag full of her clothing, including her favorite socks, covered in blood. 

The next thing she sees, after that, is Sherlock Holmes sitting in a chair, all ruffled and looking like he is fast asleep. But when she tries to move and gasps, because of the pain, his bright blue eyes are staring right at her. She tries to speak but can´t; her throat feels way too dry. As if he read her thoughts Sherlock has a cup full of ice chips right at her lips, just a moment later. Letting one chip of ice melt in her mouth, she tries to remember what happened, but she can´t. So she just looks at Sherlock, who is staring at her. 

“What happened Sherlock?”

“You don´t remember?” 

“No, that´s why I´m asking you, Sherlock.”

“You fell down onto the street, after you tried to get Toby down off the windowsill. You had the wonderful idea to step out onto the windowsill and get him yourself, dressed in nothing more than this.” he said pointing at her clothing in the clear plastic bag. “I never believed you, of all people, could be so stupid. You could have died, Molly.”

“Is Toby ok?”

Sherlock pinched the base of his nose. “I really hope you didn´t just ask that, Molly Hooper. Did you even hear what I said?” 

“Yes, but what good does me falling down and landing in the hospital do, if Toby is not save. Because that was my main goal and yes, Sherlock, I know it was a pretty stupid idea to go out there myself.”

She looked at him expecting him to give her another biting remark about her intelligence, but the only thing he does is sit back down into the chair besides her bed and taking her hand in his. 

“Do you know that when I heard that something had happened to you, I came immediately to the hospital and when I first saw you all bloodied, with those ridiculous socks, that actually make you look like a little school girl, I was so worried. I thought I really had lost you. And when your neighbor, who had called the ambulance and the police, told me what happened, I became angry. I could have lost you, because you made such an irresponsible decision. After all we have been together, I would lose you, because you wanted to rescue your cat. Molly Hooper do not ever do that again! Or I will promise you; I will lock you up in Baker Street, so that I will never loose you. Are we clear Molly, I don´t want to loose you. You are my pathologist. Mine.”


End file.
